isolated light
by wolfenkouji
Summary: just a normal kouzumi fic. nothin' else to say. yep. chap. 5 is an authors note. if you enjoy this story than you MUST read it
1. light alone

WARNING I don't really know my ability to write romance fics. I don't know what the general public likes so r n' r. P.S. it should be Zoe because I'm going by dub names but I despise Izumi's dub name. Oh, yeah, I DON'T OWN ANY THING I THINK WE ALL GATHERED THAT BY NOW!!! Everyone was twelve at the digiworld thing cept' JP and Tommy, why? BECAUSE I SAID SO!  
  
A lone wolfs tear  
  
Just about three years after the whole digitalworld thing, the chosen children were at Takuya's house, his family was away for the weekend. Everyone was having fun and socializing, even little now eleven year old Tommy. Everyone was enjoy themselves except.(guess) Kouji. He was sitting by himself with a look of dismay on his face. Kouichi knew something was wrong so he went over. "Kouji. are you okay?" Kouji looked up with that same dismayful look. "Kouichi I'm moving again I finally have real friends and I have to leave, I never should've made friends. Why did I give into myself!" Kouichi felt sick. He didn't want his brother to leave. He left Kouji alone and walked over to Takuya. " Takuya, I think you should talk to Kouji." Takuya looked a Kouichi oddly. "What makes you think that. He looks like wants to be left alone." Takuya replied confused. " Trust me, it's a twin thing." "Okay then." Takuya ambled his way over to Kouji. " Hey Kouji, what's up?" Kouji looked up at Takuya with a slightly annoyed, yet still dismayed face. "Nothing I just don't feel well, I think I'll go home." Kouji was cut off by an annoyed Takuya "NO." he said in a very loud manner. " It took me a week and $35 to plan this!" In a softer tone "Why don't you just take a rest in my room." A very tired Kouji didn't want to argue right now. "Yeah, that sounds good." Kouji slowly made his way to Takuya's room. After the door closed Kouichi called everyone over. " You guy's, Kouji moving again and he's very upset. You were his first real friends and as soon as he moves he'll be completely introverted.again." Everyone was shocked and upset. Izumi got up. "Isn't there anything we could do?" Izumi looks worried. "I'll try and talk to him" Kouichi enters Takuya's room. Kouji noticed him right away. "Kouichi I don't want to leave especially Izumi." " Wha?!" exclaimed a confused Kouichi. "I've been attracted to her ever since we left the digital world." Kouichi wanted to laugh so hard, but it would piss off Kouji and that would involve pain. Also he wanted to be a good brother. "I need some more sleep." Kouji was once again peacefully sleeping. Kouichi left the room. Everyone was socializing again but not happily. Kouichi tapped Izumi on the shoulder and motioned her to come over. " You really have to talk to Kouji. She slowly opened the door to Takuya's room. "Um. Kouji?" she asked she peered in. "I-Izumi said a dazed Kouji. "Izumi I have to tell you something-" Kouji was cut off. "I know, your moving" "Izumi that's not I. I. sorta, well anyways um." Kouji started to blush a bright red "I. I. really like you Izumi" Kouji, in COMPLTE embarrassment blushed completely scarlet. Izumi was shocked and embarrassed, yet flattered and relieved. She looked deep into Kouji's eyes, she felt warmth and safety. Seeing Izumi's happy face made Kouji a little less embarrassed. "So your not offended or anything?" "Why would I be?" Kouji blushed again "Well, um." "Kouji, I like you too." Izumi said in a soft soothing voice. Kouji and Izumi faces got steadily closer until their lips brushed together. Their first kiss at age fifteen. For Kouji it was bittersweet. He liked, but he knew he might get a social life *shutter*  
  
Kouji walked home unusually happy, and then it hit him again, he'd have to leave this all behind. Everything. He solemnly walked home in the dark, alone. A feeling he will always feel. He promised from this day on he would never give into himself. The feeling of something left behind will never come again. Ever.  
  
Wadja' think? Read and review  
  
Kouji: to tell her that she sucks. WK: I don't suck that much, do I? Takuya: yep. WK: who asked you? Takuya: You. WK: dammit. Forget it!! 


	2. lost light

HELLLLOOOOO! Now you know what 3 cans of coke can do to you, this chapter won't be as serious as the last, It's actually one of me and my friends screwed story lines. I'm going to say. 75% of this belongs to her, not that has an ACCOUNT or anything, not the she writes fanfics anyways.  
  
Kouji: SHUTUP dammit! No one wants to read you ranting on about your mediocre life!!!!  
  
WK: you make a good point then on to the fic! AWAY!!!  
  
Kouji: someone bans that girl from sugar! She's rabid!  
  
Isolated light: lost light ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (oohhh, pretty line)  
  
Kouji sat in his room looking at the two packed boxes. He thought of the three first friends he'd have to leave, and his brother, who he barley knew. The rage in Kouji just kept rising until an Idea struck him, his parents had to move, but HE didn't! He quickly packed a bag and sneaked out a window. He ran towards the mountainous region of Japan.  
  
At kouichi's house.  
  
Kouichi was home alone, he noticed he had a message on his answering machine.  
  
Kouichi! *Pant* I left *pant* home so I *pant* don't have to *pant* move away. *Pant* Don't *pant* tell mom *pant* or anyone! *Pant* oh yeah *pant* It's Kouji *pant* but, I bet *pant* you knew that.  
  
Kouichi wasn't surprised, but he knew he had to tell somebody. He couldn't tell any adults, so he called the others down to the park .  
  
Eventually.  
  
Everyone was at the park. "Okay people, Kouji ran away and we have to find him if we want him to stay, he can live with me, but we have to find him before he gets hurt! Takuya take one of the boat tour thingies around Japan."  
"All four friggin' islands?!"  
"Yep, deal with it, J.P, Tommy, try to go to the digital world"  
"OKAY!!!"  
"Well, that gets rid of them, Izumi, your going to that camping resort place, look for him there. I'll wander the streets of Japan."  
"Got it." Kouichi ran off leaving Izumi alone. She stood there, just worrying if Kouji was hurt, she promised her self she'd find him, no matter what.  
  
Kouichi's search  
  
Hmm. Kouichi thought to himself. If I were Kouji where would I go. suddenly he heard a random scream. "It's the kid on the milk bottle!" Kouichi looked back. A mob ran toward him. " I guess his parents knew he ran away!" Kouichi ran from the mob that thought they were going after Kouji. He turned left into an alley way where the mob couldn't get him. For some odd reason Takuya was there. " Need some help buddy?" he said sort of mockingly? "Yeah." answered Kouichi slightly worried.  
  
Izumi's search  
  
It was a cloudy day about lets say. 1 p.m. Izumi was sitting in her family's cabin looking at the brochure. 'They have so many wonderful things!' she thought then remembered about Kouji. She packed a bag with a blanket, a compass and a flashlight. She carefully sneaked out of the cabin, out of campgrounds and into the woods.  
  
I'm having a bit of a writer's block so I'll end it here. Also, I won't continue unless I get three reviews, good or bad. So read and review! 


	3. fighting light

Yeah! 7 reviews PEOPLE FIND THIS VAGILEY INTERESTING!!! Well any ways to Kouji's gal : GASP! Leave Kouji! Shutter to think! How can it be a kouzumi fic if that was the end and Kouji was alone! *Sniffle sniffle*  
  
Isolated light  
  
Chapter 3: fighting light  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kouji's POV  
  
I was alone. I was lost. I was cold. Why does this author torture me! She obsessed with me! WK: SHUTUP!!! Oh. sorry. Well anyways knowing Kouichi he probably has my friends looking for me. So I'll just wait for someone.  
  
Else where.  
  
Takuya was running for his boat it was starting to pull out. He ran faster and leaped with a thud. He rubbed his head when he noticed the boat stopped. The boat was pulling in mot out.  
  
Else else where  
  
"I can't believe Takuya want's me to walk around wearing this sign!" Kouichi said while looking like an idiot wearing a sign that says ' I'm not Kouji Minamoto, I'm his brother Kouichi!' but he was mob-less. " It's the kid on the milk cartons brother! He most so worried! Let's comfort him!" Another mob head to Kouichi as he threw the sign off and hid. In the mountainous region.  
  
Izumi wandered around the forest at night searching for Kouji who might be there. She was about to turn around and go home when she tripped over a lump. She looked wide-eyed at the moving lump assuming it was Kouji. Nope! It was a very unhappy bear awoken from its sleep! (A/N just go with it OK!) The bear roared as Izumi screamed the loudest most high pitched screamed she ever screamed in her life. She started to run far away! Kouji heard that scream. He broke of a tree branch and ran towards the scream. Izumi was cornered. The bear was ready, willing and able to kill her. She was backed up to the bottom of a ledge. Then someone came falling down from the ledge holding a tree branch. The bear clawed at his shoulder leaving a huge open wound. Huge drops of blood poured out of his shoulder and on the ground. He winced in pain then picked up to rocks, slammed them together to make a spark. The spark was made and the end of the tree branch was on fire. He waved in the bear's face. The glowing orangness scared the bar away. Izumi went to see who saved her. She looked over to see a greatly pained blood stained Kouji.  
  
She took out her first aid kit (A/N did she bring one, If she didn't, she did.) and took out a long strand of gauze tape and started to wrap his arm up. She picked up the arm of his jacket that the bear cut off and sewed it back on. Kouji brought back to where he was hiding. " you're going to take me back to my dad, aren't you." Kouji had a completely expressionless tone. Izumi looked down. " I don't want you to leave. But you can't live in the woods. Live with Kouichi! His mom won't mind." Kouji nodded "I guess so. it's getting late we should sleep so we could get to the campsite as early as possible." " How did you know about the campsite, and how will know which way to go?" " the campsite is where I started out. I marked rocks with blue X's we'll follow those." Izumi smiled as she took out the blankets she brought she nodded off to sleep wondering why she was feeling so nervous about what she would say and do. She looked at Kouji who was asleep and started to blush. ' do I like Kouji? No, he's just my friend. She tried to persuade her mind that Kouji was just her friend, but maybe he's more than a friend.  
  
WK Sooo. did you like it? Sorry about the shortness. R&R! 


	4. returning light

Yeah people have interest!!! Review note:  
  
Dragon star (anonymous) Me? Have sugar *takes out box of brown sugar jams piece in mouth* Never. I still don't own digimon so I'm sorry lawyers, you'll have to leave. Chapter 5  
  
Returning light  
  
^^^^^^^^*~~~~~~~~~~ (ooh, pretty uneven line)  
  
Kouji' s POV  
  
My eyes awoke to the glaring light of the sun. I blinked once or twice and noticed that Izumi's head was on my stomach. I blushed as I gently lifted her head onto the ground. Why was I blushing? She's just a friend. A really beautiful friend. with that thought I hit myself. My mind was over ruling me. Before I could really argue with myself anymore Izumi woke up. She looked at me drowsily.  
" Kouji, If you were up, you could've woken me?"  
I didn't really know how to respond to that so I just looked away.  
" No matter, lets go so your parents don't kill you"  
  
I won't say elsewhere, somewhere else.  
  
"Well that sign didn't work, How about this one?" This sign was labeled ' I am Kouichi Kimura' "Now they won't know I'm related to Kouji!" Kouichi thought to himself. Once again he felt like an idiot, but a mob- less idiot.  
" LOOK! IT'S KOUICHI!" A mob of Kouichi fan girls came speeding towards him. I would go into details, but it would scare Kouichi.  
Kouichi: they sold my sign on E-bay.  
  
Back to the point.  
3rd person POV  
  
Izumi and Kouji slowly walked into the campgrounds. " um. hi?" her parents came running towards her. The mixture of yelling made it hard to make out words but she heard 'where have you been?' and 'grounded'. Then Kouji stood up.  
" This was all my fault, don't punish Izumi she was trying to help me." Her mother gave Kouji a small glare.  
" how so?" she questioned Kouji. Of course he didn't want to tell the truth or her parents would bring him back to his parents. Then he wouldn't even have a chance of staying.  
"I got lost in the woods, Izumi came to find me."  
"Well, I guess we can't be mad then. We'll finish packing then" her parents then left. Kouji looked at the ground.  
" I forgot to say this before, but well, thanks."  
Izumi smiled. "I owe you a thanks too."  
  
Eventually. (not elsewhere)  
  
Kouji held his breath as he knocked in kouichi's door.  
"Who is it?" someone asked  
" umm, Kouji Minamoto." Kouji said slightly confused. Kouichi slowly opened the door.  
" Kouji! It's really you!" Kouichi was glad his brother was home, but he was more glad that it wasn't a mob of rabid fan girls. Kouichi's mom came from the other room.  
" Kouji! Your home!" She happily commented. Her face then stiffened a bit. "Why did you run away in the first place?" Kouji explained about the moving and all. The more he talked about it, the more he expected them to say yes. His mom looked at him.  
" Kouji, if moving hurts that much, you could've told us. We would let live here, if it was okay with your dad." Kouji wasn't fond of his father, at all. He left his mom, told him she was dead and kept Kouichi a secret. He really didn't like him and had a hard time forgiving him. Kouji's mom let him call his father.  
" Hello, Minamoto residence." Kouji's father said when he picked up the phone.  
" Dad?"  
" Kouji! You're back! Where have you been?!"  
" Dad. I don't want to move. You care too much about you damn work."  
" Kouji, work gives me money, money is what lets us live so well"  
" Your damn 'money' is what makes me completely introverted!"  
" Well, where would you live?"  
" Mom said I could live with her and Kouichi, if you let me."  
" *sigh* If you really think it's right."  
" bye, thanks!" Kouji hung up.  
" For nothing."  
  
WK: Hey every body!  
Everyone: Hey Wolfenkouji!  
WK: did I make Kouji's dad seem too much like a jerk? Well, Its time to vote! Should I end the fic here, or continue it? It's time for tribal Council, Er. reviewing. *eats sugar packet* 


End file.
